Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for positioning autonomous vehicles based on field of view.
Description of Related Art
Autonomous cars are becoming closer to being a mainstream product and states are now passing laws to allow the use of autonomous vehicles. These vehicles are very advanced and use a multitude of sensors and software to operate. Because autonomous vehicles include a multitude of sensors and software to operate, autonomous vehicles may be able to rapidly sense and process information such that autonomous vehicles can travel in a very compact manner. For instance, autonomous vehicles travelling at highway speeds may only need to be spaced several feet apart whereas human operated vehicles should be spaced much farther apart to ensure safe travel. For a human operated vehicle travelling in such an environment where autonomous vehicles are spaced closely together, there can be additional risks that arise as a result of trying to fit in with the behavior of autonomous vehicles. For example, the compact nature of travelling patterns for autonomous vehicles can create line of sight issues for human drivers.